After Descendants 2
by Booksil
Summary: This is my word vomiting a story about the 4 VK's turning rotten again and going back to the Isle of the Lost after Princess Audrey gets kidnapped by Uma.
1. Chapter 1

Mal, having no interest in Kindness Class, sat in the back of the room, gazing out the window. Little did she realise the whole class was silently watching her twirl her pen in mid-air, a trick she'd learnt since the VK's arrived in Auradon months before. The sky was clearer than anything she witnessed on the Isle, the pure sky did seem the clear her mind, although she hated to admit it.

Evie snickered lightly, her leather gloved hands shaking Mal's shoulder. "Mal."

The class snickered when Mal finally snapped to attention, her purple jewelled pen falling to the ground. Fairy Godmother stood with a tight smile on her face, suppressing her annoyance at her once star pupil not even paying attention to her.

"Mal, would you care to answer the question?"

Bending down to pick up her pen, Mal felt the eyes of everyone, including Evie, Jay and Carlos on her. She hoped the chalkboard would hold the question, but it was blank behind the Fairy. "Not really."

Sighing through pursed, pink lips, Fairy Godmother asked regardless of Mal, "If a new student comes to the school from somewhere else in Auradon and they look lost, what do you do?"

Evie was practically buzzing in her seat, her black polish tipped hands waving about in the air. Jay and Carlos, who were a few rows in front of the two girls, were kicking one another fitfully under the desks.

The rest of the class, children of Auradon, were looking at Mal like they ultimately knew what was going to come from her mouth. Jade, daughter of the Fairy Godmother, was one of the only students looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Well they're most likely looking for their locker, so you'd help them find it…"

"Perfect." Fairy Godmother was praying with her eyes for Mal to stop but the daughter of Maleficent kept talking.

"… and help them inside the locker. Using brute force, obviously."

The only people who laughed were Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, sniggering wickedly. Aqua, Ariel's sister Aquata's daughter, smiled under her hand.

"Getting closer by the day." Godmother said lovingly. Everyone in the room knew that instead of getting better day by day she was getting worse. _Eviler_. "Why don't we try another?"

"I guess there's no other option." Mal admittedly enjoyed the little question and answer session between her and the all-too-sweet Fairy. Each lesson the older woman would question Mal and every lesson Mal would disappoint.

"You happen upon a lost puppy, do you (A) Take it to an evil heiress to be turned to a fur coat." At that, Carlos' head snapped up, his eyes full of something mixed between admiration at his mother and embarrassment that she was in fact was his mother. Many heads turned to Carlos at that moment as well; River, son of Pocahontas looked more scared than anything. "(B) Call the number on the dog collar and hand it over to the owner. Or (C) Feed it a piece of poison apple."

Evie laughed loudly, then realising her mistake, covered her mouth at the reprimanding glare from Fairy Godmother.

"Well considering Cruella De Vil is on the Isle, option one is off the table. Option three I'd leave for Evie and the second option just seems too Cinderella-ry." Mal explained, throwing her legs up onto Evie's desk. If the Evil Queen's daughter noticed or cared that her friend's muddy boots were covering her notebook she didn't let it show. "So, I'd go with option E and kick it out the way."

The classroom sucked in a breath, they children seeming to pull away from Mal. Doug, Dopey's son, looked at Mal like she'd kicked his own father. Fairy Godmother opened her mouth to presumably scold Mal, a scolding Mal was going to happily except.

To her dismay, the bell rang, stopping the humours question and answer session happening. The other students took their time gathering their baby pink and blue pencil cases and books from their desks, chatting calmly between one another.

The villain kids quickly shoved their leather bounded books into their pockets and ran out the room, hollering at the fact school had ended for the weekend. All four of them making sure to knock papers off people's desks, ignoring Fairy Godmother calling after them to calm down and walk.

Dozens of children were waltzing out of classrooms, easing down the room like they were dancing at the ball. Mal and Jay immediately tuned back into their old habits, thieving out of student's lockers and pockets. Mal swiped a rusted fork from the daughter of Ariel, Melody, and a pocket watch from the Mad Hatters son Timothy.

Evie and Carlos on the other hand were hollering and bouncing off the lockers, their dirty feet making imprints on the metal. Students huffed in protest, Merida's twin sons Bernard and Bear being shoved to the ground by Carlos. "Sorry guys." He shouted with little meaning, a broad grin on his face.

"It's fine." They called back in unison, their bright red hair gleaming in the school's white light and their Scottish accent so thick it was barely comprehensible.

The light burst through the doors and into the chequered floor halls as the four children ran through them. They pushed past kids on the balcony and leaped over the banister onto the perfect field. The ground seemed to quake, their feet hitting the sparkling green grass so harshly the girl's heels tore gashes into the mud.

"Mal!" Ben's usually light voice boomed like a roar across the green terrain. Evie, Jay and Carlos stopped to a halt, Mal purposefully taking her time to slow and turn to the king. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, long enough that it draped over her shoulder.

Ben was standing with his hands gripped tightly on the white banister. His face was redder than the leather on Evie's skirt that was billowing in the light breeze. In that moment he looked like his father, teeth bared, and chest puffed out.

Something painful panged in her chest, something she'd tried so hard to push away. Her mother always explained how weak that pang makes people. The pang would be the reason for her demise in power. So, when she felt the pang of love she tried even harder to push it away.

"If it isn't the King of Mutants." Mal smirked, taking in the clusters of students staring on at the display. The abundance of Tritons grandchildren, who were sitting under the canopy of oak trees in their allocated swimming pool, were silent, an attribute no one would associate to them.

Behind the King, Fairy Godmother's plum body walked towards him, her bright pink heels clicking on the stone. Where most people treated so cruelly by Mal would stand with a smug look at her, the too-good woman looked at her sympathetically.

Ben seemed to hone in on his temper, straightening his bright blue jacket and white shirt. His gold shoulder pads glittered in the sun, looking like the brightest jewel in Auradon compared to the black leather jacket Mal was wearing.

"Could you and your companions come into the Headmistresses office?" It wasn't a question and more of a demand, his voice almost like he was baiting her into a challenge. This was a Ben that Mal had never seen before and she would have just walked away if her curiosity didn't get the better of her.

"I don't see why not." Mal waved for her 'companions' to follow her. The three kids had baffled looks on their faces, confused as to why they were following someone's orders.

Mal viciously spit into the half-human, half-mermaids pool, causing them all to gain their legs back and cry out in anger. One of the grandsons face Mal a vicious look, his shining blue eyes clouded with anger.

Jay scooped up some of the contaminated water in a stolen gauntlet he was carrying in his pocket and showered a group of first years with it. Carlos laughed viciously, hoping up onto Jay's back, the son of Jafar easily carrying the fur covered teen towards the building. Evie skipped ahead, her thick sapphire hair bouncing off her shoulders, her laugh carried like a melody across the garden.

Once they got to the doors where Ben and the Fairy were waiting, Mal felt Ben's warm hand cup her back, a kind gesture to shuffle her inside. Her spine tingled, a feeling she shied away from, pushing away Ben's hand.

The school seemed to be spewing children from all directions. The halls were even more crowded than before, children of all backgrounds and ages string on curiously.

A small boy, around twelve or thirteen was smiling in a way to be kind but only riled Jay, who dramatized a bite that looked like he was away to eat the boy. Carlos, still on Jay's shoulder barked a laugh, watching the young child shuffle away.

Ben shot a disapproving glance towards the white-haired boy, his honey hued locks shining too brightly in the light. Mal only smirked at him when his eyes caught hers. They turned the corner only to find Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal came to a screeching halt, Ben knocking into her back, groaning where her elbow dug into his stomach.

The timeless princess was huddled against her husband, weeping softly into his chest. Her blonde hair a messy knot around her face. Although her face was streaked with mascara and tears and her hair a mess, she was still one of the most stunning women Mal had ever seen. Mal shivered at the thought of quoting Aurora's beauty out loud.

"Mal, come on." Evie urged, pulling Mal towards the office where everyone, including Audrey's parents, had entered. Mal's feet were stuck to the floor, it felt like it was a force stronger than glue, more like magic.

Not wanting to admit it, Mal was nervous to see the two people who had ruined her mother's life. Sending mere feet away from her was the woman her mother had cursed and sent to sleep with a prick of her finger on a spinning wheel.

Evie finally realised why Mal wasn't moving. Against their evil demeanour, Evie softened her voice, empathy soaking her words. No matter how hard they tried to grow their rotten roots, Auradon affected them nonetheless. "Somethings happened to Audrey, I don't think her parents will be caught up with you."

Seeming to fall back into herself, Mal shook off Evie's hand on her arm, her cold manner slipping onto her face. "Don't baby me, Evie. I don't need your pity." Pushing past the leather-clad girl, Mal made her way into Fairy Godmothers office.

Considering the amount of chaos the VK's had caused in the recent weeks since the happenings with Uma, they still hadn't been called to the Headmistresses office. It had white and gold gilded walls and a white floor so white Mal could see her reflection in it. The desk was of dark mahogany and held a glass case that secured a replica of the Wand.

The four villains hadn't seen the wand since the trade with Uma and it looked just as precious as it did then. It was clearly a duplicate like the one Carlos and Jay's 3D printer created. White wood and intricate silver carvings. It seemed to glow while it sat there dormant.

Mal didn't get much of a chance to ogle at the wand before Aurora mini-screamed once laying her eyes on the purple-haired villain. Evie, who was standing confidently in the room with her hands laid on her hips, eyes flared and snorted loudly.

"What-what is _she_ doing here?" Aurora gasped, sending Mal a look more vicious than she could ever imagine. Phillip was stroking his wife's hair like it was the softest silk in the land.

Before Fairy Godmother could start babbling her apologies, Ben took hold of the room, " _She_ is one of the only people who can help your daughter at this time."

"Why can't these three go without Mal." Phillip demanded, cocking his head towards Evie then Carlos who were bickering in the back of the room; Jay attempting to snuggle a vintage calligraphy pen into his pocket and Carlos trying to keep it for his own.

"Because Mal knows Uma more than these three put together." Mal's nose twitched at the hesitation in Ben's voice, clear he didn't want her to go as much as Aurora and Phillip. Mal couldn't decide whether he didn't want her to go because he'd miss her or because he couldn't trust her. Deep down insider her, she wished it was the former.

Evie tapped her foot against the wooden floorboard, picking at one of her black-painted fingernails. "Would anyone like to explain to my friend what's going on?"

Fairy Godmother practically fell back into her body, coming to life and reaching for Mal's arm. "Of course, let me explain." Mal snatched her arm from the soft grasp of the Fairy, her nose curling at the touch.

Fairy Godmother's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, the humiliation leaking into her voice, "Princess Audrey was taken hostage by the daughter of Ursula, Uma, in the Isle of the Lost. Considering you, Evie, Jay and Carlos are from the Isle, we only assume you'd be more than happy to help retrieve the princess."

Mal couldn't hold the laugh in, a small snort coming from her nose. "You really think I'd help her?" She scoffed, pointing at the weeping woman.

"We will," Evie interjected, a cunning smile creeping across her lips. In the bright afternoon sun, her sapphire hair glimmered like real jewels.

Jay and Carlos looked as surprised as Mal felt. The room seemed to envelop in silence, the two boys at a stand-still, Jay's hand clawing at Carlos' hair and Carlos' leg wrapped around Jay's waist which must have been more than half a foot higher than his. Even Auroras sobbing had stopped, her neck hunched against the chair.

"We are?" Carlos asked, awkwardly peeling his leg from Jay.

If a light bulb was hanging above Mal it would have lit up at that moment. She held down the excitement in her stomach by planting her heels to the ground. "Yes. We are." She plastered a smile onto her face, attempting to mask the snarky tilt of her lips.

Fairy Godmother clapped her hands jollily, bouncing up and down on her heels. "That's perfect."

"Wait," Jay said, itching his head roughly, pushing his red beanie to the side. He almost looked like he was thinking of something intellectual. "How did Uma get across to Auradon?"

Mal was wondering that too. How did Uma get through the dome and into Auradon? How was she not seen taking one of the most famous princesses?

"Well we believe someone on our land helped Uma across," Ben admitted truthfully, sounding confident while nervously cracking his knuckles.

Carlos leapt over the back of the third chair beside the desk, slumping into the expensive red fabric like it was his moulding sofa back in Hells Hall. "I'm guessing you think it was us." He laughed, whirling a finger aimlessly around the room.

"No, we would never make those kinds of allegations." The king said harshly, annoyed at Carlos' assumption. "Although we don't know who exactly did it."

Jay rolled his dark eyes, saying none too loudly, "You've definitely made those assumptions before."

"So will you do it?" Fairy Godmother asked.

The four villain kids exchanged glances. Looks which neither the king nor Fairy Godmother had ever seen before.

Mal, as usual, was the voice for the group, "We'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

"What secret plan do you have tucked up those leather sleeves," Evie asked the next morning while the two girls were picking out their clothes the next morning. Evie was standing in front of the mirror, holding two different dresses across her chest, one after the other.

Mal had been watching her go through the choosing process for half an hour, almost marvelling at her friend's specificity in her outfits. Mal's clothes were strewn across her bed while she was bundled in matching purple tank top and shorts under one of the school's royal blue blankets.

"It wouldn't be a secret plan if I told you." Mal smiled, fiddling with her bare finger. During the past few months, with the abundance of sun and lack of sunscreen, Mal had developed a tan. Yet there was a gap on her finger where Ben's ring used to be; she'd given it back to him months before.

There was a pause where Mal just assumed Evie was debating over her outfits but when she looked up, Evie was staring intently at her. Mal could almost see through Evie's eyes at the gears churning in her brain. "Do you think your mum was right?"

Chills dotted their icy fingers down Mal's back. Misty memories clouded her vision, Maleficent venomous green eyes seeping onto her mind. As the seconds ticked by, her empty stomach churned and felt like it was full of the stale food from the Isle.

Three months ago, was the day Mal managed to bring her mother back. She'd conducted a spell that had turned her mother back into the horn adorned Mistress of Evil everyone knew her as.

"Of course, she was right," Mal said, snapping out of her reverie to glare at Evie. Just as easily as the image of her mother flashed into the forefront of her mind, she disappeared. The two different outfits were draped at her sides, ultimately forgotten.

The sense seemed to have been knocked into Evie, her large eyes blinking rapidly. She nodded her head so harshly it seemed she was pushing away other thoughts, "Of course. Of course."

At that moment, before the awkwardness could settle in like an unwanted presence, two slow knocks came to the door, suddenly followed by three quick ones. Mal hopped off the bed and Evie went back to sorting through her clothes. Just as Mal wrapped her fingers around the gold doorknob, the door itself flew open. Jay and Carlos were already fully dressed clad in leather and studs. Even with the deserted hallways and glowing lamps, the boys stood out like sore thumbs. Mal ushered them inside, making sure to check left and right before closing the door with a soft _click_.

"Why are we here so early?" Jay moaned, bouncing onto the bed, making his long hair fly about his face. Mal couldn't help but laugh at the loud growl that emanated from his stomach. "I'm starving."

Carlos had made his way towards the drawn curtains, peering through the soft, blue fabric at the canopy of the black sky being stained with yellow light from the sun. He watched as the stars were chased into hiding by the day and thought of the villains being chased onto the Isle.

"It'll be easier to sneak out when its dark," Evie explained, dashing behind the wooden divider, throwing her apple patterned pyjamas over the top of the divider.

"Yeah, but why are we sneaking out? Ben knows we're going." Jay replied, voice droopy with sleep. He rubbed his hands up and down his face, crinkling his skin and looking scarily like his father.

Mal nudged Jay's leg with her foot, smirking down at him, "It makes it seem… _eviler_."

This rose hysteric laughs from Carlos and Jay. The latter doubling down on the bed and the former slapping his leather-bound knee. Even Evie couldn't contain the small giggle slipping from her lips after reappearing in her new outfit.

Instinctively reaching for a glass of water, Mal dumped the cold contents onto Jay's head, releasing a girl-like shriek from him. The laughter reflected from Mal's mini-speech directed itself at the water dripping from Jay's face.

"Guys. Listen!" Mal snapped, clapping loudly, slightly forgetting she may be waking up the rest of Auradon. "I've got a plan and it involves getting Uma on our side."


End file.
